Talk:The Matchgirl's Lost Paradise/@comment-29376355-20180626181318/@comment-29376355-20180628044224
To AmethystPearl99, (1) If you are a spy for Blue Tea Games, and the beta does come out on July 7, does that mean there will be a connection to "Dark Parables 10-Goldilocks and the Fallen Star"? After all, that game was based upon the premise of fallen stars and wishes. (2) As to your question about the witch(es), exactly how many witches are there? I counted the following: Known Witches 1. We have the Evil Witch (the one in "Hansel and Gretel," "The Boy Who Cried Wolf," "Jack and the Sky Kingdom," "Rumplestilskin" and "The Seven Ravens"), 2. the Wicked Stepmother (Snow White's Stepmother), (Note: This witch is also a likely candidate that cursed Prince James to remain human upon his marriage to Snow White, but made anyone who touched him to turn into a frog) 3. the Royal Advisor ("The Return of the Salt Princess") (Note: Based on what we uncovered, this woman is likely the one that cursed Prince James on becoming a frog in the original curse). 4. Mercy-The Water Witch created by the Royal Advisor. 5. the Evil Godmother ("Sleeping Beauty"), 6. Mother Gothel ("The Ballad of Rapunzel," "Thumbelina," and "Journey of Atonement"), 7. Mother Goose (from the "Cursery" game), 8. another witch who each are able to transform into spiders ("The Oriental Cinderella") 9. Princess Chi, the daughter of the witch who was able to transform into a spider ("The Oriental Cinderella") 10. Rasputin-a male warlock or wizard who used black magic to achieve his goals ("The Thief and the Tinderbox," "The Journey of Atonement") 11. Amelia-referred to as "a powerful witch" by the woman on the tape recorder at the beginning of "The Final Cinderella." She was a former "Handmaiden" to the Maiden Goddess who went mad at the death of her husband, Geppetto. While this is mere speculation at this point, I believe that the items found in Geppetto's home depicting the Crooked Man from the "Cursery" game may have been less of a promotion of the game as it may have been evidence that Amelia may have had contact with Mother Goose, who may have shared with Amelia the spell on how to resurrect Geppetto. I made the above list based on the information we have in our possession so far (because it is possible that two completely different witches were responsible for cursing Prince James other than the ones I listed, so we could have 13 total witches.) Now, lets look at current allies that were once manipulated and/or directly corrupted by these witches (Note-I focused on the ones who had direct contact with one of the witches and is able to use magic): 1. Seraphina, from "Return of the Salt Princess," although she ultimately repented her actions. 2. Belladonna, from "The Ballad of Rapunzel," whilst being manipulated by Mother Gothel. 3. The Matchgirl (speculation only at this point.) Now, we know that the "Evil Godmother," "Amelia," and "Mercy" are all dead, defeated by the Detective in "Sleeping Beauty", "The Final Cinderella," and "The Return of the Salt Princess," respectively. We also know that Rasputin is supposedly locked up forever in the Tinderbox. So assuming that my analysis is correct and there are at least 7 or possibly 9 witches still unaccounted for. Why is this important, you may ask? Recently, I was appointed by the court to represent a client who practiced witchcraft. While that may not be my belief, I feel that respect and courtesy should always be given to all human beings. Also, while I am comfortable with my own beliefs, I feel communication with others with different belief systems can only benefit humanity as a whole, because most religions believe that kindness and love is imperative to our existence in this life and the next. But I am getting off track here. Basically, my client was rather chatty and was only too happy to share information as to both wiccan practices and to those who practice black magic. During our conversations, she informed me that while any group of witches over the number of 3 could form a coven, the most powerful covens tended to have 13 members (to represent the maximum number of full moons that occur every year). Curious, I researched this on the internet, and most websites seem to support this. So I wonder if the witches in "Dark Parables" may be part of a coven that is actively looking for new members in order to make them all more powerful? Assuming my analysis of the witches are correct, there are still at least 7 witches whose fate is still unknown (The Wicket Witch, Mother Goose, Mother Gothel, the Wicked Stepmother, The Spider Witch and her daughter Chi, and the Royal Advisor). Perhaps they are trying to recruit or manipulate others to join them for an ultimate showdown that may play out in the final Dark Parable game. That could explain their problem with the Fairytale Detective, as she not only had a hand in destroying or capturing 3 former members, but also interfered with their corruption/recruitment of Seraphina and Belladonna. So, AmethystPearl99, could you submit this theory to bosses at "Blue Tea Games" and suggest that the last "Dark Parables" game (which hopefully won't come for a long time) should include the Detective facing the Coven of Witches and defeating them all in a final battle between good and evil. ;)